


Be Mine, Valentine

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Shiro and Keith spend a rainy Valentine's Day inside together.





	Be Mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Kai-Zer on Discord for our server's Valentine's Day exchange! I hope you like it!

Rain pattered against the window and Shiro stared out of it longingly. So much for the romantic picnic date they’d been planning. Keith was still asleep in their bedroom and the picnic was supposed to be his surprise for lunch. The rain didn’t look like it’d be slowing down at all though. Shiro yelped as the fire alarm started going off and his attention snapped from the window to the burning pancakes on the stove. Oh no! He rushed over and turned the fire off, opening a window over the sink and turning on the ceiling fan to try to get rid of the smoke. What were supposed to be heart shaped pancakes were instead now black, crumbling lumps. Oops. Looks like bringing Keith breakfast in bed wasn’t going to be happening either. Maybe he could try to make him something else? Warm arms wrapped around his stomach and Keith nuzzled his back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“G’morning baby. Were you trying to make pancakes? You could have woke me up if you were hungry and I would have cooked them for you.” Shiro deflated and pouted, sulking.

“I was trying to make pancakes for you. For breakfast in bed as a surprise,” he mumbled and Keith pulled back, gently coaxing Shiro to turn around so he could kiss the pout from his lips.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s the thought that counts. How about we make some together?” He offered and Shiro smiled softly, resting their foreheads together.

“I’d like that.” Keith pressed kiss after kiss to his lips and Shiro’s sadness at his failed pancakes faded away. He chuckled softly and kissed Keith’s forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” He lightly cupped Shiro’s cheek and hummed. “Would you like your present now or later?” Instantly, Shiro perked up like an excited puppy and tried to squash his excitement back down, much to Keith’s amusement. 

“I can wait. I want to give yours to you later after our picnic.”

“Okay, sounds good. Now, let’s get breakfast together.” 

“Yes sir,” Shiro replied playfully, giggling as Keith gave him a light smack to the shoulder.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll drag you back upstairs,” he teased right back. He grabbed the remainder of the batter and gave it a quick look over. “Well, good news, the batter looks about right. We’ll do a test pancake to see if it tastes okay and if it’s good we’ll use the rest.” Shiro perked up at the fact it at least looked right. That was better than what he normally got. He switched so he was hugging Keith from behind, resting his chin on top of his lover’s head while Keith chuckled and made a pancake. He set it on a plate and cut two pieces from it for them to try. Bravely, he took the first taste and hummed, Shiro taking the second shortly after. It wasn’t bad at all. Certainly not as good as Keith’s normally were but it wasn’t gross. It was decent as far as pancakes went and Shiro was damn proud of himself. Keith was too, turning and kissing his cheek. “Great job. We’ll use your batter and make us a nice stack of pancakes.” Shiro mentally cheered and outwardly grinned brightly. He helped Keith with the pancakes and soon they were sitting together eating breakfast. The rain was still stubbornly falling but Shiro had the perfect solution for that, though he would keep it a secret until later. They washed the dishes together and cuddled up on the couch, watching movies and simply relaxing on their day off.

It wasn’t until Shiro woke up for a nap he’d never meant to take that he realized Keith had a secret gift of his own. He caught his boyfriend staring way too hard out into space. Shiro sat up and yawned, smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“No worries. I like it when you sleep. You stay up way too late way too often because of work and it means you’re finally letting your body catch up on it’s missed rest.” He hummed and frowned softly. “The rain hasn’t stopped yet so I guess our picnic is a no-go.” Shiro smirked and kissed him.

“Don’t count on it.” He hopped up and put a hand on Keith’s chest, pushing him gently back down to the cushions. “Stay,” he ordered and Keith settled back down with a curious look. Shiro went into the kitchen and grabbed the sandwiches he’d made and their desserts, putting them in the picnic basket and then grabbing the picnic blanket from the closet. He laid it out and set the basket down, setting everything up on their enclosed back porch. It was as close to outside as they would get. Shiro went back to the living room for Keith and brought him out. Keith smiled and chuckled.

“An indoor picnic, perfect! Let me grab my surprise and I’ll be right back.” Shiro nodded and snuck off to grab his own gift. A box cleverly hidden behind a stack of old books that held a ring box and a new ornate knife. Krolia had said a proper Galra proposal always involved a weapon as a gift and he wanted to do this right. He pocketed both and quickly returned to the blanket. Keith came back holding a beautifully wrapped present. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of it and he giggled, making Keith smile. The wrapping was so cheesy that he couldn’t help it! “I knew you’d find it amusing,” he teased, handing the box to Shiro. He cocked an eyebrow.

“You don’t want yours first?”

“Nope, I want you to open yours first.” Shiro bit his lip and set the box gently in his lap, carefully undoing the wrapping paper. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful ornate knife, black with gorgeous silver filigree. Beside it was a simple black ring box. Shiro chuckled, voice a little wet with unshed tears of joy, and looked up at Keith’s nervous face. 

“I think you really should open your gift,” he said softly and Keith opened his gift, not taking as much care with the wrapping. His eyes widened in shock and he looked to Shiro. A small, shy smile grew and he met his gaze as he took the ring box out.

“Does this mean…?”

“Yes. Will you marry me Keith?”

“Yes!” Keith threw himself at Shiro and kissed him like he’d never get the chance again. Shiro eagerly reciprocated, love and joy bursting in his chest. Here, in their house blanketed by the sounds of heavy rain, they had vowed to bind their lives together forever and always. He would never forget this day for as long as he lived and even past that.


End file.
